GGS Gara-gara Sehun!
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: Hanya rasa kekesalan Luhan setelah diputuskan oleh Sehun/ HUNHAN/ YAOI/ CERITA GAJE/ NON BAKU GADO-GADO/ XD
1. Chapter 1

**1\. SALAH SANGKA?**

 **...**

 **..**

Hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitas pagi ini bukan? Semua pasti beranggap seperti itu, tapi tidak bagi Xi Luhan pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata ini. Yang mana sejak bangun pagi tadi sudah berwajah masam tak enak dipandang, walau wajah manisnya masih ada.

Jangan tanya jika ia berwajah seperti itu bahkan sejak kemarin pun tak ada berubahnya jika diperhatikan. Lagi pula ada sebabnya mengapa ia seperti itu, dan jika kalian bertanya padanya karena apa? Maka ia akan langsung menjawab dengan nada ketus plus ekspresi jeleknya.

"Oh Sehun Si brengsek tampan itu yang telah melukai hatiku!"

Itu jawabannya lalu ia akan memasang ekspresi sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, setelah itu menangis menjerit bak seperti anak gadis yang lagi patah hati. Karena memang sebenarnya ia tengah merasa patah hati bukan karena ditolak tapi karena telah diputusi oleh pemuda bernama Luhan tersebut. Padahal kejadian ia diputusi sudah terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi rasa sakit hatinya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Awet memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Jadi seperti pagi ini ia masih dalam mood tak baiknya, keluar dari kamar asrama pergi untuk lekas menuju gedung sekolah mereka. Ia harap pagi ini tidak bertemu dengan si brengsek itu, karena bertemu dengan Luhan hanya akan membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Dan ia tak mau dianggap cenggeng jika sudah begitu.

"Annyeong Luhannie..." seseorang menyapanya

"Hmm, Annyeong" balasnya dengan seadanya, benar tampak tak berselera hidup saja.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Wajah manismu tampak kusam kau tau itu?" Tanya seseorang itu ketika melihat wajahnya. Lantas Luhan memberi delikan tajam pada sosok disebelahnya kini.

"Oh, waeyo? Apa ada masalah lagi? Apa ini berkaitan dengan-"

"Jika sudah tau jangan bertanya lagi, kau hanya akan menambah moodku buruk saja"

"Hahaa...jangan seperti itu, ini masih terlalu pagi heum! Tersenyumlah" merasa agak kesal Luhan menghentikan langkah dan terpaksa seseorang itu mengikutinya dengan pandangan terheran.

 **Plak**

"Akhh, sial! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau berisik, jadi diamlah dan jangan dekati aku Kai bodoh!"

Setelah memukul sayang kepala pemuda bernama Kai itu, Luhan pun lebih dulu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sosok yang menjadi korban pertamanya pagi ini.

"Aishh...dia sensitif sekali, ini semua gara-gara Sehun sialan! Aduhh kepalaku" keluh Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya bekas pukulan termanis dari teman sekelasnya itu. Sebelum ia tersentak sadar jika Luhan meninggalkannya dan ia berlari menyusul.

"Oi, Luhan tunggu akuuu..."

* * *

 **..**

 **,,,**

Mengharapkan seorang Oh Sehun tidak bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang mustahil sebenarnya. Seharusnya Luhan tau hal itu hanya akan menjadi harapan kosongnya saja, memohon pun kepada Tuhan sama saja mungkin? Karena Tuhan bisa saja tidak mau mengabulkannya, kecuali jika pemuda tampan itu mengalami sesuatu sampai tidak masuk kelas. Tapi jika tidak, hahh...percuma karena mereka tetap akan bertemu kenyataannya. Bertanya kenapa? Sudah jelas karena mereka berada satu kelas yang sama.

Dasar Luhan bodoh Sudah tau hal itu tapi berlaga berharap agar mereka tak bertemu. Padahal sudah nyatanya itu mustahil. Dan lihatlah ia baru masuk kelas pun wajah tengik-yang-sialnya-tampan pemuda bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu ia dapatkan. Tengah duduk sok tenar dibangkunya sementara disekelilingnya dimeriahkan oleh beberapa gadis dikelas mereka.

Sialan! Umpat Luhan dalam hati, mantannya itu benar-benar populer ternyata. Lantas saja ia masih sakit hati saat ini, tidak terima pemuda itu berada didekat para tante-tante genit disekolah mereka.

Luhan akan kembali memasamkan wajahnya, berlaga angkuh sok tegar berjalan menuju arah bangkunya yang agak dibelakang. Ketika tak sengaja tatapannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan biasa sang mantan, ia lekas berpaling lalu berbalik badan ketika sudah sampai dibangkunya. Maka saat ia berbalik itulah matanya jadi terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Ia duduk dengan tubuh melemas.

"Sial! Kau benar meninggalkanku Luhannie...hahh...hah..." Kai datang kembali menghampirinya semenit kemudian.

"Salah sendiri kau membuatku ingin memakan orang!" Ketusnya agak keras, sengaja sebenarnya.

"Woww...kau menyeramkan sekali, tapi jadi semakin manis saja" canda kai sambil mencolek dagu Luhan maka dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Babo! Berhenti membuatku kesal sialan!"

"Kau ini pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah marah-marah, tidak baik tau untuk kecantikanmu..." menggoda lagi, rasanya saat ini Luhan ingin sekali menendang jauh pemuda yang ada didepannya itu.

"Kaiiii!"

 **Tuk**

"Huh?"

Entah apa yang telah mendarat dikepalanya, walau tak sakit tapi itu cukup terasa bagi Luhan sampai ia menghentikan teriakannya untuk Kai tadi. Sejenak ia saling melemparkan tatapan heran pada Kai, sebelum keduanya melihat kearah bawah dimana ada segumpal kertas yang sepertinya telah diremas hingga berbentuk bola disana. Maka bisa mereka duga jika itu-lah benda yang telah menimpuk kepala Luhan.

Dan Luhan juga yakin jika kertas itu berasal dari arah belakang mereka, lantas ia cepat menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Dan matanya agak membesar begitu pertama ia temukan Sehun masih duduk tenang dibangkunya dan hanya pemuda itu saja yang berada dibelakangnya. Tanpa mau berpikir lagi Luhan jadi menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu. Saat itu Kai mengidik ngeri merasakan aura mencekam seketika didekatnya.

"O'ow bencana datang..." gumam Kai pelan

 **Sret**

Luhan beranjak dari bangkunya berjalan menuju kebelakang kelas. Tepat pada arah dimana beradanya bangku pemuda disana ia berhenti. Tatapan garang penuh akan rasa kesal setengah mati sampai dadanya naik-turun. Hingga...

 **Brak**

Ia memukul keras meja milik sang mantan dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa henti menatap bengis wajah sok tampan itu. Sampai semua jadi melihat kearah dimana dua pemuda itu berada terkejut.

"Oh Sehun, kau...mentang-mentang sudah memutuskan diriku begitu saja, sampai kau bisa berbuat seperti ini padaku brengsek! Kau pikir kau hebat hah?!" Teriaknya tanpa malu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang telah melemparkan kertas itu padaku bukan? Ayo mengaku!" Sehun yang tampaknya tidak tau apa-apa mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah depan sana, yang mana sudah ada Kai yang tengah memperlihatkan sebuah kertas berbentuk bola ditangannya.

Kertas yang mungkin Luhan maksud tadi. Lalu ia kembali menatapi pemuda manis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu dan menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Tentu saja, hanya kau yang ada disini sekarang lalu siapa lagi?!" Luhan agak menyolot

"Permisi, emm...maaf sunbae" tiba-tiba suara seseorang lain terdengar diantara keduanya, mau tak mau mereka beralih dan sudah ada sosok pemuda lainnya berdiri disana.

"Sebenarnya, mianhae i-itu, maaf saya yang sebenarnya melempar kertas itu dan itu tidak sengaja..."

"Saya ingin melemparkan kepada teman saya, tapi malah nyasar dan mengenai sunbae, jadi maafkan saya."

Luhan tak berkata lagi dengan sepasang mata beningnya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, menatapi sosok pemuda yang menunduk bersalah padanya, lalu beralih pada Sehun yang tampak melemparkan senyuman tipis padanya pula. Dan baru-lah suara tawa menyebalkan Kai terdengar tepat dari belakangnya sana.

"Huahahahaaa..."

Saat itu ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam, berharap ada sebuah batu tiba-tiba menimpanya dari atas sana hingga ia tenggelam kedalam tanah. Sial! Ia harus menahan rasa malunya setengah mati saat ini. Membuat moodnya semakin hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan cermin pecah.

 _'Xi Luhan kau memalukaaaaannnnnn!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ini hanya iseng yeh, idenya muncul gitu aja**

 **Lagi pula ini sebenarnya bukan ff untuk hunhan, karena sebenarnya cast aslinya tokoh couple dianime K-Project yaitu Kuroh & Shiro**

 **Tapi saya iseng ganti jadi main castnya hunhan hehee...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kangen!

**2\. KANGEN**

Waktu istirahat memang adalah waktu yang selalu membahagiakan untuk para siswa. Melakukan hal apa saja yang mereka inginkan tanpa terkecuali. Jika Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay akan menikmatinya dengan makan siang dikantin, tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Bukan setiap hari sebenarnya hanya saja kalau dipikirkan rasa perasaannya yang terkadang menjengkelkan itu pasti akan datang. Ketika ia merindukan seseorang dan itu pasti terjadi karena satu orang selain kedua orang tuanya dibeijing sana.

Jika bertanya hanya salah satu seorang siswa diantara mereka. Balik keawal hanya seorang Oh Sehun yang memang selalu membuat hidup Luhan rada menyedihkan dan itu terjadi semenjak pemuda bermarga Oh itu memutuskannya seenak jidatnya saja. Hal itu selalu Luhan umpatkan didalam hatinya.

Berdiri dibalik salah satu pilar lantai satu dengan wajah malu-malu samar ronanya. Ia tak memperdulikan kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok sang mantan disana. Katakan saja ia rindu ahahaa...ia memang sedang dilanda rindu kawan! Jadi jangan tanya apa yang ia lakukan saat ini ditempat seperti itu.

Selain rindu ia hanya bisa menatapi jauh secara diam-diam sosok itu, kau malang bukan Xi Luhan? Dan dirinya tak perduli hal itu. Masa bodoh dunia mau bilang apa karena ia hanya tengah merindukan si Oh Sehun itu.

Matanya mengecil dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk sebuah senyuman manis yang telah lama punah dari wajahnya itu. Ketika para pemuda tinggi dipinggir lapangan basket didepan sana melakukan tindakan konyol mereka. Sampai siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan menjerit tertawa pasti karena lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Luhan berubah kembali menjadi jelek seperti anak gadis yang benar tengah patah hati.

Satu tangannya yang memegang pilar itu ia kepal kuat sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, matanya terasa memanas siap mengeluarkan butiran demi butiran air mata. Apa lagi ketika ia melihat jelas bagaimana sang mantan didatangi oleh tiga orang siswa perempuan, lalu pemuda pucat itu menerima satu kotak coklat dari salah satu siswa perempuan disana.

Saat itu hati Luhan menjerit perih ingin berteriak dan mendatangi mereka lalu memukul satu persatu perempuan disana. Mengatakan jika Oh Sehun cuma milik Xi Luhan. Yah itu yang benar bukan yang lainnya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi didalam khayalan Luhan saja karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Sudah jangan menatapinya terus, yang ada matamu bisa menggelinding keluar!"

"Huwaaa...Xiumin si brengsek itu menyebalkann..." sampai akhirnya Luhan memang menjerit tapi tak seheboh itu dan hanya pada teman sekelasnya bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin.

"Bukan dia yang menyebalkan kau tau? Lagi pula kalian sudah berakhir!" Xiumin justru menambah rasa sakit hatinya sekarang.

"Baozi Andwaeeee..." ia berbalik hingga kini berhadapan dengan temannya itu dan saat itu matanya sudah basah.

"Sudah relakan saja Arra!"

"Shireo! Mana bisa tau...sekarang saja aku merindukannya hiks..."

"Yasudah sana pergi datangi, bilang padanya kalau kau merindukannya!"

"Huwaaaa...Tidak bisaaaaa..." Xiumin menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan kekanakan dari teman rusanya itu. Lalu ia menghela nafas memang susah kalau punya teman seajaib Luhan dan itu merepotan baginya.

"Kalau tidak bisa, diam saja ribut tau!" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya seperti bebek yang lagi ngambek. Lucu jelek entah yang mana lebih bagus dikatai dirinya sekarang.

"Xiumin hyung!" suara berat khas itu terdengar diantara mereka, sampai selanjutnya sosok lain sudah menghampiri keduanya.

Ketika dua pemuda mini itu berbalik sosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka kini berdiri dengan gaya keren nan angkuh disana. Maka seketika Luhan menciut bergeser cepat agar merapat pada tubuh Xiumin yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Oh, Sehun ada apa?" Xiumin melirik nakal pada Luhan sebelum menatapi sosok tinggi Sehun didepan mereka.

"Cuma mau bilang, hyung dicari sama Chen hyung diruang osis tadi" suara Sehun memberitahu dengan santai.

"Ah begitu, oke nanti aku menemuinya..."

"Hm" mengangguk kecil kedua mata Sehun kini tak sengaja tertuju pada sosok lain diantara mereka, Luhan yang sedang menunduk diam dibelakang tubuh gembul Xiumin.

Xiumin yang mengerti keadaan seketika sifat nakalnya keluar, ia sejenak melirik kearah Luhan lagi lalu balik ke Sehun dengan sejuta rencana kotor dipikirannya itu. Ia tersenyum aneh sesesaat.

"Ekhmm...sepertinya saat ini ada yang tengah merindukanmu Sehun" ujarnya sengaja.

"Uh? Benarkah?"

Xiumin bertahan untuk tidak terbahak sekarang bagaimana ia mendapati cubitan keras dari arah belakangnya. Tepat dilengannya dan ia tau siapa pelakunya itu.

"Yah, sangat merindukanmu sampai hanya bisa menatapimu dari jauh?" satu cubitan lagi terjadi dan Xiumin agak terkesiap, tanpa tau aura mencekam mulai terasa dari sosok dibelakangnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Sehun jadi terdengar tampak sengaja menambah buruk suasana.

"Mungkin dia-"

"Uhukk..."

"Oh? Lu kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan batuk sengaja supaya Xiumin si sialan ini berhenti mengoceh didepannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa..." terkesan dipaksakan Xiumin jadi ingin kembali tertawa disana.

"Oh baguslah, dan Sehun aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" ia beralih pada sosok Sehun yang tengah menatapi keduanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Emm...apa alasanmu memutuskannya?"

 **Deg**!

Luhan benar akan mengutuk Xiumin menjadi bakpau bulat yang siap dijual dipasar-pasar luar sana. Atau kalau perlu ia yang akan memakan sendiri bakpau sialan ini. Benar-benar membuat moodnya naik jadi lebih memburuk.

"Alasanku?"

"Yah, 'dia' sangat ingin tau apa alasanmu, jadi apa itu?" dengan sedikit tersenyum bangga Xiumin menunggu jawaban dari yang ditanya.

Sehun sendiri sementara waktu diam saja sambil memandang wajah merah tertekuk sang mantan disana. Sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara kembali dengan nada yang lebih menyebalkan-bagi Luhan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bertanya langsung saja?"

"Apa?" Luhan mendongak pelan seketika.

"Mau ingin tau'kan? Jadi katakan padanya! Lebih baik bertanya langsung saja dan jangan jadi pengecut!"

Seperti tersiram air panas hati Luhan jadi semakin panas rasanya, setelah mendengar apa yang telah Sehun katakan tadi. Ia semakin merundukan wajah kusutnya itu. Pegangannya dilengan seragam Xiumin terlepas begitu saja sebelum ia mundur selangkah.

Tak sampai itu ia bergerak pelan meraih dan melepaskan satu sepatu vans putih mahal disana. Ia pegang erat sepatu tersebut mendongak lagi guna menatapi tajam penuh kekesalan pada Sehun yang juga menatapinya itu sebelum...

 **Bruk**

Sepatu yang tadinya dipegang sang pemilik itu kini sudah berpindah tempat. Setelah melayang dan mengenai tubuh tegak pria pucat disana sepatu itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai marmer dibawah sana.

"Dasar penjahat!" penuh penekanan ia ujapkan sebelum akhirnya Luhan berbalik badan cepat dan berlari meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang menatapi kejut dirinya itu.

"Lu-Luhan tunggu...Luhannn!" Xiumin teriak memanggil merasa tak enak akan apa yang telah terjadi kepada mereka lalu ikut berlari guna mengejar teman rusanya itu.

Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri yang kini diam ditempatnya, kemudian matanya beralih pada sepatu putih milik Luhan yang telah melayang mengenai dadanya tadi itu. Ia merunduk meraih sepatu tersebut memegangnya erat dengan helaan nafas ia lakukan disana.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencana

**3\. RENCANA**

"huhuhuuu...huhuuu..."

"Sudah berhentilah menangis dan lupakan si datar itu!"

"Itu benar Lu, lupakan saja Sehun lagi pula masih banyak kok stock laki-laki tampan dan populer disekolah ini. Bukan Sehun saja yang keren yang lain juga banyak."

"Tapi tidak ada yang sedatar si brengsek itu Kyung, Baek...huwaaa...aku cuma maunya Oh Sehuunnn..."

 **Puk**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara kompak menepuk jidat sexy mereka, sampai Baekhyun mengaduh-aduh karena terlalu kuat menepuknya. Mereka hanya tidak tau mau bagaimana lagi melihat teman mereka satu ini yang tengah menangis sejak tadi, dengan mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa melupakan sang mantan. Si rusa ini sepertinya memang belum bisa _move on_ dengan si mantan.

"Yaampun, apa bagusnya datar begitu Lu? Masa kau mau pacaran dengan orang harus datar dulu?" mata Kyungsoo terasa berkedut aneh dan lebih aneh lagi perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Justru yang datar itu lebih menyenangkan Baek, dan cuma Sehun yang punya huwaaaa..." Luhan malah menjerit lebih seperti baru mendapatkan nilai nol dari hasil ulangan hariannya.

"Iya, lalu kau mau bagaimana? Sudah jelas Sehun begitu denganmu" Baekhyun ikut berkedut dan itu dialis sebelahnya.

"Sebentar Baek, memang apaan sih yang datar?" muka bego lucu ala Kyungsoo tampak sambil bertanya pada Baekhyun. Maka seketika Baekhyun ingin buang angin saja lalu menghela nafas.

" _Please_ Kyung, masa datar saja tidak tau? Itu lho muka Sehun yang datar!"

Selama tiga detik terlewati barulah si pemuda bermata lebih itu menunjukan reaksinya. Semakin membesarkan matanya lalu ber'oh'-ria ditempatnya sambil tersenyum alis menyengir kuda. Baekhyun merotasikan dua matanya malas. Luhan sendiri malah sibuk menyedot-ria ingusnya.

"Sudah buat rencana saja Lu."

"Hah? Rencana apa?" muka ketiganya jadi terlihat lebih serius.

"begini, aku punya rencana buat si datar itu menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu Lu" Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah ide sepertinya.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo justru yang lebih antusias.

"Rencananya kita buat saja Sehun cemburu Lu, dengan cara kau berpura-pura dekat dengan laki-laki lain bagaimana?" dan itulah ide rencana yang sudah bersarang diotak jenius Byun Baekhyun.

"Aha...itu benar juga, buat Sehun cemburu!" cuma Luhan yang belum bereaksi yang masih dalam mode _loadingnya_.

"Cemburu?" wajah bengong tampak begitu aneh dan barulah ia dalam mode pahamnya.

"Iya cemburu, buat si datar itu menyesal karena sudah memutuskanmu Lu..."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Sontak Baekhyun merotasi malas matanya masa mereka tidak tau cara membuat si datar-Sehun itu cemburu? Soal ide _briliant_ jangan tanya kepadanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah jagonya -_-" apa lagi hal kecil seperti ini, ck ini sangat-sangat mudah.

"Membuat si datar itu cemburu adalah hal yang mudah, kau hanya perlu dekat dengan laki-laki lain Lu..." katanya bangga memberitahukan.

"Dekat dengan laki-laki lain?"

"heum, atau kalau perlu kau berpura-pura saja tengah berpacaran dengan seseorang, maka Sehun akan mudah cemburu, tapi yah...itu juga kalau dia masih punya perasaan padamu."

"Lalu kalau dia tidak cemburu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya cepat diikuti wajah antusias dari Luhan menatapnya.

"Yah, itu tandanya Sehun sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan nada kelewat santai, maka Luhan seketika kembali menjerit seperti tikus masuk ke-got?

"Sudah Lu, lupakan saja Sehun itu!"

"Shireooo...huwaaaa..."

"Haish, sudah berhenti menangis rusa! Sekarang kau harus mau melakukan rencana ini tau!"

"Berpura-pura pacaran dengan laki-laki lagi?"

"Ne, ah tidak kau dekat dengan seseorang juga itu sudah cukup. Asalkan kau tampak sudah tidak perduli padanya pasti Sehun akan mulai merasa menyesal."

"Jadi siapa orang yang akan Luhan dekati nantinya?"

Ketiganya saling melemparkan tatapan berbeda sebelum akhirnya malah masing-masing menatapi sekeliling mereka. Kelas yang lumayan ramai karena jam istirahat masih berlanjut. Sampai detik kedua puluh mereka kembali bertatapan dan menghela nafas pelan bersamaan.

Namun Baekhyun seketika menjentikan jari-jemari lentiknya, berwajah penuh seri sambil mencondongkan tubuh sedikit kedepan. Membuat dua lainnya ikutan bergerak kedepan penasaran.

"Wu Yifan aka Kris ketua team basket sekolah kita eotte?"

"Kris?" Luhan berkerut alis.

"heum, tampan, tinggi, blasteran dan populer karena dia ketua team, aku yakin dia tidak akan kalah dari si datar itu" dengan alis dinaik-turunkan Baekhyun akhirnya menyerukan idenya itu.

"Bisa saja..." Kyungsoo malah menimpali senang?

"Atau kalau mau si Jin anggota gang Bts? Dia juga lumayan kok, atau Joongki sunbae? Wahh...kalau dia orang yang sangat sempurna Lu, tampan, baik dan murah senyum lagi kyaaaa..." seketika Kyungsoo yang kini merotasikan kedua mata bulatnya melihat Baekhyun menjerit bak _fangirl_ Exo.

"Jadi pilih yang mana XiaoLu?" Luhan sendiri malah mengerucuti lucu bibirnya, kedip-kedip manja sambil berpikir ringan. Setelah akhirnya mendapat apa yang akan ia putuskan ia berhela nafas pelan dengan tubuh agak lemas.

"Mungkin Kris? Baiklah aku akan melakukan rencana ini..." keputusannya walau sedikit dengan rasa terpaksanya itu, karena tetap saja hanya Sehun dipikirannya.

"Okey, mulai besok kau memulainya. Memulai rencana untuk membuat si Sehun datar cemburu yeahh... _fighting_!"

" _fighting_!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berseru dengan semangat.

" _figh-ting_ " Luhan ikutan dengan gaya tak bergairah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Jangan kesel kalau saya post setiap chap dikit, lah itu emang dari rencana saya yah^^

Emang begitu ffnya dan ini sengaja karena saya cuma mau sekali-kali buat ff yang ceritanya ringan plus all chap gk ribet and berat, jadi dikit doang tapi jelas.

Terus yg pengen tau alasan Sehun mutusin Luhan? Ntar chap depan-depannya bakal kalian tau kok, dan juga yg pengen Luhan balas Sehun? Chap ini udah ada rencana bukan?

Wess selanjutnya see next chap guys^^

Sorry typo yah^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Cemburu?

**4\. CEMBURU?**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja tiba disekolah dengan jalan kaki dari asrama saat itu mulai terdengar jeritan tak jelas dari beberapa siswi yang kebetulan lewat disana. Kalian tau'kan siapa sosok Oh Sehun itu?

Pemuda tampan menawan, cerdas, berbakat dan salah satu anggota diteam club dance sekolah. Walau ekspresi biasanya terkesan sangat datar,cuek dan dingin tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Sama sekali tidak mengurangi kepopuleran dirinya. Dia disebut sebagai ice prince dan cukup membicarakan dirinya sekarang! -_-

Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah didepan sana. Berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan sapaan atau lirikan memuja dari para siswa lainnya. Itu adalah hal biasa baginya hari sebelumnya saja sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Mereka yang akan terang-terangan memujinya dan mendekatinya seperti itu. Ingat bukan Sehun siapa?

Sampai terasa ia sudah tiba dikelas yang mana langsung saja menuju bangku miliknya itu. Duduk anteng/? Disana sambil melihat sekitar suasana kelas yang belum begitu ramai.

"Hey, tau tidak?"

"apa?"

"Tadi saat aku baru tiba digerbang sekolah, aku melihat Kris jalan berdua dengan Luhan lho."

"Ah yang benar?"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tau juga, tapi mereka jadi terlihat lebih dekat. Kan biasanya mereka tidak pernah bersama..."

"Itu benar, apa jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan?"

"Bisa jadi, Luhan juga sudah lama putus dengan keksihnya,kan? Apa lagi Kris yang masih sendiri."

"Yaampun, kayanya bakal ada pasangan baru deh..."

Huh!

Sehun mendengus samar telinganya seketika terasa gatal mendadak begitu ia bisa mendengar suara pembicaraan beberapa siswa perempuan didepan sana. Apa lagi ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah salah satu nama yang tak asing sekali ditelinganya.

Bukannya apa mereka itu pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah bergosip, mana soal mantannya lagi. Dan apa benar mantannya itu sedang dekat dengan Kris? Sehun jelas tau siapa itu Kris, pemuda tinggi berperawakan besar berwajah tampan blasteran, ketua team basket sekolah dan salah satu saingannya diantara siswa populer.

Rasanya agak aneh saja, bukan karena Sehun tiba-tiba tertarik dengan berita murahan itu. Hanya saja pikirnya sejak kapan Luhan mau dekat dengan orang seperti Kris? Yang ia tau Luhan itu bukan orang yang sembarangan dekat dengan siapa pun. Belum lagi Luhan memang tidak pernah dekat atau bertegur-sapa dengan pemuda bernama Kris itu, jadi bagaimana bi-

"Kris, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kekelas..."

"Iya sama-sama."

-sa? Sepasang mata elang Sehun melebar jelas ditempatnya karena lebih dulu disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang langkah-menurutnya itu. Dimana didepan sana ambang pintu kelas sosok si mantan datang bersama sosok lain yang mana menjadi objek dari pembicaraan mereke?

Luhan yang datang bersama Kris dengan suasana riang tidak seperti sebelumnya. Luhan tersenyum manis malu-malu pada Kris ketika pemuda tinggi itu berani mengelus kepalanya. Melihat hal itu entah mengapa rasanya kedua mata Sehun berkedut tak suka.

Sampai ia tak sadar wajah datarnya kini sudah berbentuk lebih datar seperti aspal? Belum lagi mendengar seruan atau bisikan sebenarnya dari beberapa orang yang melihat jelas pula bagaimana kontak ringan dari kedua mahkluk berbeda tinggi badan didepan sana. Alis Sehun jadi berbentuk ikut mendatar ketahuan jika pemuda bermarga Oh itu tak suka dengan pandangan didepan sana.

Berlama-lama melihatnya matanya jadi perih seperti diterpa oleh segumpal merica bubuk milik ibunya didapur. Ia pun berpaling meraih cepat ponselnya yang telah terpasang earphone disana, lalu ia sumpalkan kedua telinganya dengan earphone tersebut.

Memplaykan mp3 diponselnya lalu merebahkan kepalanya dimeja dan ia berpura-pura tidur. Musik mulai sampai akhirnya ia menggeram tertahan begitu tau musik apa yang telah ia dengarkan. Lagu _hits_ salah satu grub boyband negara mereka yaitu _Bts_ dengan lagu Api ( _Fire_ ) semakin membuat suasana hati seorang Oh Sehun memanas seperti dibakar oleh api?

"Sialan!" umpatnya.

Sepertinya pagi dihari ini akan terasa berbeda untuknya.

..

..

..

Waktu istirahat sering akan digunakan Sehun dan teman-temannya bermain puas dilapangan luar basket sekolah mereka. Bermain tanding dengan embel-embelan siapa menang akan ditraktir makan dikantin selama seminggu. Maka saat inilah mereka berlomba agar menjadi pemenangnya.

Sehun seteam dengan Kai dan Chanyeol team yang cocok sebenarnya, bahkan para siswa lain akan menamai team mereka menjadi trio bangsat. Jangan tanya kenapa! Karena ketiganya pun tidak tau kenapa. Lalu diteam lawan mereka ada Woohyun, Hoya dan Sungjae. Dengan poin unggul diteam trio bangsat Skornya 15-10.

Ketika waktu sudah terlewati 30 menit lamanya, permain mereka diakhiri dan team Sehun adalah pemenangnya, seperti perjanjian team kalah akan mentraktir team yang menang. Dan Kai berseru mengejek membuat Hoya ingin menguliti makhluk hitam itu.

"Hahaa...mulai besok Hoya kau harus beri aku makan..." ejek Kai

"Sialan kau hitam!" dan Hoya mengerang jengkel.

Sementara yang lainnya sudah duduk santai beristirahat ditengah lapangan juga pinggiran. Berbeda untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih berdiri memainkan bola orange itu. Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memantul-mantulkan bolanya lantai lapangan.

"Lelahnya..." desah Woohyun sambil mengelap keringat nakalnya dileher.

"Sungjae beli minuman sana! Aku haus..." pinta Kai seenaknya.

"Yak, kau pikir aku babumu hah?! Beli sendiri sana!" tolak sungjae.

"Kau,kan kalah jadi sana beli minuman!"

"Iya Jae, aku juga haus tau..." Woohyun ikutan.

"Aku juga mau jangan lupa!" seketika Sungjae mengumbati ketiga pemuda sialan disana, seenaknya mereka malah menyuruhnya membeli minuman.

"Haishh...kalian benar-benar, lalu siapa yang bayar hah?"

"Jelas kau bodoh!"

"Sialan, yasudah aku beli cih!" hingga akhirnya ia pergi juga terpaksa membelikan minuman untuk mereka semua, dengan uang jajannya pula.

Sehun sendiri berdecak melihat mereka semua lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang sudah mencetak satu _shoot_ di-ring sana. Ia mendekat sebentar ingin berseru agar Chanyeol memberikan bola itu kepadanya. Tapi sebelum ia benar akan menerima bola tersebut kedua matanya justru tertuju pada pandangan didepan sana.

Diteras gedung sekolah mereka ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana kedua sosok lain tengah berjalan santai disana. Keduanya Sehun tau siapa mereka, apa lagi sosok yang lebih kecil itu. Mata Sehun pun seakan memaksanya untuk tetap memperhatikan keduanya. Didepan sana Luhan (lagi) bersama Kris jalan berdua dengan terlihat begitu dekatnya.

Maka saat itu mata Sehun kembali terasa perih melihatnya, mereka ternyata benar begitu dekat dan Sehun jadi tidak suka akan hal itu. Oh apakah ia tengah cemburu sekarang?

"Sehuunn..."

 **Bugh**!

Seketika Sehun merasa kepalanya akan melayang saat mendapatkan pukulan keras disana. Pukulan berasal dari arah Chanyeol yang mulai menatapnya cemas. Sementara ia masih dalam _mode_ bodohnya walau masih terlihat datar.

"Astaga Sehun maaf...aku tak sengaja, habisnya kau tidak lekas menghindar sih" ujarChanyeol tak enak, bukannya apa ia yang telah melempar bola tersebut niatnya memberikan bola itu karena Sehun sendiri yang memintanya.

Tapi pemuda itu justru tak memperhatikannya dan bergerak sigap untuk menerima lemparannya, jadinya bola itu malah mengenai kepala Sehun. Dan Sehun masih terdiam merasakan pening dikepalanya sampai...

 **Brukh**!

"Sehunnn..."

"Astaga Sehuuunnn..."

Kepalanya pusing bukan main dan semua jadi terlihat gelap dengan tubuhnya runtuh jatuh kelantai lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next or not? XD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Menjengkelkan

**5\. MENJENGKELKAN**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Siang memang terasa lebih berat apa lagi matahari memberikan sinarnya dengan sengaja, supaya para makhluknya terus-menerus mengeluh ini-itu akibat panasnya. Lalu sang matahari akan menambah sinarnya mengejek seperti mengerjai para mahkluk hidup dibumi. lalu mereka akan mengumpat tak jelas sambil menyeka cairan asam yang akan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap ditubuh mereka.

Mungkin bagi sebagian siswa disekolah ini akan memanjatkan syukur kepada matahari karenanya sang idola mereka jadi terlihat lebih _sexy_ dibawah sinar matahari, seragam agak basah akibat keringat dan tubuh yang jadi tampak dilelehi cairan asam tersebut. Setelah itu mereka menjerit tikus gemes dan bertampang jelek begitu melihat penampilan idola mereka yang sangat _sexy_ itu.

Tapi bagi Sehun dirinya yang berkeringat berdiri dibawah sinar matahari adalah hal yang menjengkelkan. Kenapa? Karena badannya jadi bau dan lengket, jadi bau mana keren. Oh Salahkan saja jadwal pelajaran hari ini yang sudah siang panas begitu malah ada kelas olah raga. Belum lagi guru olah raga mereka menyuruh untuk berlari keliling lapangan sampai sepuluh putaran.

Lima putaran saja sudah basah apa lagi sampai sepuluh? Banjir mungkin? Setelah berlari mereka akan membahas pelajaran mengenai bola voli, olah raga yang mantannya tak suka. Soal mantan Sehun jadi melirikan kedua bola matanya tepat kearah dimana pemuda kecil itu berada. Si kecil lincah tapi cengeng itu tengah berbaris tepat didepannya sana.

Pikiran Sehun masih berlabu dan berputar-putar tak jelas soal kedekatan si mantan sama tiang jemuran- panggilan untuk Kris dari Sehun. Yang sialnya berita murahan itu ternyata tidak hanya jadi murahan, tapi nyata yang katanya Luhan memang dekat dengan si tiang jemuran (read: Kris) dan hampir seluruh penghuni Genie SHS tau hal itu.

Lalu cemburu-kah Sehun saat ini? Oke, please jangan tanya,kan hal mengenai itu. Sehun malas menjawabnya jika kalian menanyakannya. Karena jika kalian nekat bertanya maka Sehun tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia hanya tidak mau mengaku ingat itu!

"Jadi begitu-lah asal mulanya olah raga bola voli ini" suara pria setengah berumur didepan mereka terdengar saat itu pula Sehun berpaling dari tatapannya pada sosok Luhan.

"Jadi sekarang aku akan membagi kelompok untuk bermain!"

Dalam hati Sehun menggeram mengumpati gurunya yang menyuruh mereka untuk bermain saat ini. Dirinya jadi tambah bau jika begini terus -_-

..

..

..

"Bilang saja cemburu Hun!"

 **Plak**!

"Aww..."

"Bisa diam mulut kotormu itu Kim sialan!"

Kai memanyunkan bibirnya sexy akibat mendapatkan pukulan romantis dari Sehun tadi. Lalu juga mengutuk mulutnya yang mana memang kotor sudah berkata sembarangan untuk teman kelasnya satu ini. Sementara Chanyeol malah menertawai keduanya didepan mereka.

"Lalu apa lagi? Kau terlihat bad mood begitu melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Kris itu, jelas sekali kalau kau cemburu bukan?!" dan Chanyeol jadi mengikuti jejak sesatnya si hitam-Kai.

"Siapa bilang? Aku bad mood gara-gara pelajaran olah raga tadi tau."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Cium saja nih!"

Seketika Kai dan Chanyeol bereaksi ingin muntah begitu mencium aroma badan si datar disana. Sehun yang jadi tampak bermuka masam akibat badannya sendiri. Salahkan lagi saja pelajaran olah raga tadi dan matahari yang sudah berhasil membuat si datar bad mood gegara aroma badannya.

"Astaga Hun, kok bau yah?" tanya Kai

"Bau memang, tapi masih bauan badanmu Kai!" ejek Chanyeol serasa tubuhnya tidak mau saja -_-

"Sialan, bau begini masih dicintai si pororo tau!"

Hoek, giliran Sehun yang jadi ingin muntah dan kalau bisa ia mau muntah diwajah si hitam saja. XD

"Ini gara-gara Park ssaem, kalian tau,kan aku tidak suka berkeringat."

"Tapi berkeringat itu sexy hun, lihat saja fansmu malah senang tuh..."

Kyaaa...

Sehun merotasikan mata sipitnya dengar teriakan heboh dari para fansgirlnya yang mana memang sejak mereka disana sibuk menatapi dan membicarakan dirinya. Itu juga gegara Chanyeol yang malah menujuk kearah mereka berada. Jadi sang para fans merasa dibicarakan balik dan kegirangan sambil sibuk memperbaiki penampilan mereka.

"Masa bodoh, habis istirahat pelajaran apa?" Sehun justru beralih bertanya mengenai pelajaran mereka nanti.

"Kayanya sih bahasa mandarin, wae?" Kai yang menjawab.

"kebetulan, aku mau balik keasrama."

"Buat?" Kai dan Chanyeol serentak

"Mandi sebentar, habis aku tidak tahan baunya" ujar Sehun sambil mengibas-ngibas kerah seragam sedikit basahnya itu. Lalu Kai dan Chanyeol ber'oh'-ria.

"Bolos dong?"

"Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, yasudah aku pergi dulu..."

"Eh? Langsung pergi begitu?"

"Iya, byee..."

Hhh...

Sisa berdua Kai dan Chanyeol yang berhela nafas melihat kepergian Sehun yang katanya mau membolos karena ingin mandi di asrama mereka. Dan itu cuma bau badannya doang? Oke, satu fakta lagi dari si datar kalau Sehun itu agak anti sama namanya berkeringat. Ia tidak suka dengan bau badan ditubuhnya atau ditubuh orang lain. Tapi pengecualian untuk mantannya-Luhan karena bagi Sehun, Luhan itu tidak pernah bau, keringatnya saja malah wangi kaya aroma bayi. Makanya Sehun paling suka kalau menempeli hidung mancung ditubuh Luhan. Tapi sayang sekarang sudah tidak dan kalian pasti tau kenapa.

..

..

..

Usai mandi Sehun mengganti seragamnya dengan yang baru, jelas biar tidak ada lagi bau-bau yang menempeli tubuhnya sekarang. Ia jadi lebih terlihat cool dan wangi. Kalau begini-kan enak dan lebih nyaman untuknya dari pada yang tadi.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar asramanya bersama Chanyeol, mungkin akan langsung kembali kesekolah lagi pula sekarang jam istirahat kedua sudah tiba. Jadi tidak masalah untuk kembali. Dengan bersiul-siul kecil Sehun melangkah santai keluar dari gedung asrama. Menuruni tangga kelantai utama.

Ketika baru akan benar keluar dari asrama matanya malah menangkap sosok rusa cantik alias sang mantan-Luhan tengah duduk manis disalah satu bangku yang ada diteras asrama mereka. Si kecil itu sendiri saat ini, tidak ada si duo centil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, si bakpau Xiumin hyung mereka atau pun si tiang jemuran Kris yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menggantikan posisi Sehun secara tak langsung.

Jadi Luhan benar _real alone_ sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Tak sadar Sehun berseru senang dihatinya, mungkin tak masalah jika ia sedikit mendekati rusa itu. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka, Lho?

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara ketukan sepatu mahalnya mulai mendekat pada tempat singgah Luhan. Sampai sudah benar didepan pemuda asal china itu ia berhenti tanpa kata dan yang disamperin langsung beralih mendongak untuk melihat.

"Sehun..."

"Sedang apa kau sendiri disini?" nada biasa datar, memang apa lagi? -_-

"Sedang apa bukan urusanmu" balasan Luhan ikutan datar juga padahal dalam hati si rusa menjerit kesenangan.

"Ohh..." Sehun balas juga seadanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Luhan jadi basa-basi balik bertanya.

"Mandi diasrama."

Yang kecil berangguk paham karena Luhan tau kenapa Sehun bisa pergi keasrama dan mandi disana. Lama berpacaran dengan Sehun dan walau sekarang mereka sudah pisah bukan berarti Luhan melupakan kebiasaan sang mantan seperti apa. Salah satunya alasan Sehun yang mandi tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia hapal bahkan dengan kebiasaan pemuda tampan pucat itu.

"Benar dekat sama tiang jemuran yah?"

"Hah? Tiang jemuran?" Sehun ingin menabok mulutnya sekarang, bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba. Mana ia menyebut Kris dengan sebutannya sendiri, Luhan mana mungkin tau siapa yang ia maksud.

"Maksudku Kris."

"Oh, Kris? Iya memang kenapa?" _cemburu yah_? Lanjut Luhan dalam hati dan jadi ingin berteriak seperti itu kepada Sehun didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tanya saja."

Setelah itu Luhan kembali pada ponselnya habis Sehun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan hanya sama diamnya menatapinya disana. Padahalkan Luhan ingin sekali Sehun bisa lebih lama berbicara dengannya sekarang. Apa lagi disana cuma mereka berdua saja.

' _duhh Sehun kenapa diam saja? Ngomong lagi dong_!' sampai Luhan membatin seperti itu penuh harapan.

"Luhan..."

"Yah?" Ketika akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara memanggilnya Luhan cepat berdongak dan bersahut semangat. Menatapi yang tinggi penuh harapan seakan ingin Sehun mengajaknya untuk balikan?

"Ada apa Sehun?" benar berharap seperti itu.

"Lain kali jangan dekat sama laki-laki kaya Kris!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan sudah tampak girang karena Sehun mengatakan jangan dekat sama orang kaya Kris, dan ia harap Sehun melarangnya karena pemuda itu merasa cemburu, terus Sehun mengajaknya balikan terus mereka kembali pacar-

"Tidak enak dilihat tau, kau jadi terlihat semakin kecil jadi jangan dengannya!"

-ran? Hah?

"yasudah aku pergi."

Luhan merasa _blank_ seketika, sementara Sehun sudah hilang dihadapannya dan hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa aroma khas seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan mencerna semua perkataan Sehun tadi sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah padam bukan karena merona dipuji, tapi merah akibat rasa kesal setengah mati menguasainya. Lalu ia berkeriak keras seorang diri disana.

"OH SEHUN MENJENGKELKAAANNN...KYAAAAA..."

Hilang sudah semua harapannya bersama angin lalu.

.

.

.

 **Gk lucu? Saya tau wkwkkk**

 **Humor saya emang payah hahaa...**

 **Yaudah maaf kalo dikit, maaf kalo ceritanya garing, maaf dll deh XD**

 **sabar ntar bakal HunHan balik kok kalo authornya mengkehendaki wekwekwekkk**

 **#ngakaksetan XD**

 **byeee~ #kedipsexy #muntah XD**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sehun cemburu!

**6\. Sehun cemburu!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini hari rabu dan hari rabu Sehun anggap jadi hari paling buruk buatnya. Yah, itu sih anggapnya saja karena bukan dia lagi kena masalah atau apa, memang kena masalah tapi lebih berujung pengaruh kuat buat kesehatan hatinya saja. Bukan, bukan karena dia mendadak kena sakit hati dalam artian ada penyakit aneh yang berserang dihatinya atau semacam penyakit kanker hati. Tapi hatinya yang jadi berdenyut nyut-nyutan.

Sakit kaya ditusuk-tusuk sama paku karatan dan itu mulai terjadi siang ini, tepat diwaktu anak-anak team basket pada latihan. Oh, kalian belum tau yah kalau Sehun itu juga anak basket sekolah, bahkan jadi salah satu anggota yang sering dipuji karena kehebatannya bermain. Hayo, kurang apa lagi coba Sehun ini? Udah tampan pake plus, pinter, anak orang kaya raya, berbakat terus terakhir anak basket pula.

Makanya si mantan baper mulu jadinya, karena si _doi_ terlalu sayang dilepaskan. Pokoknya Sehun tuh laki-laki paling sempurna deh disekolah mereka.

Lanjut, jadi inti ceritanya tuh yang bikin hati Sehun berdenyut karena lihat si mantan nempel-nempel mulu sama ketua team basket mereka. Taukan siapa orangnya? Yes, Wu Yifan alias Kris. Jadi saat latihan siang ini Luhan beserta duo centil aka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikutan menonton latihan mereka dilapangan indoor sekolah.

Sampai Luhan tuh tidak pernah lepas senyumannya dari wajah, senyum juga cuma sama Kris doang. Tidak tau apa kalau ada Sehun disana, kan jadi tidak enak melihatnya. Begitulah yang membuat hari rabu jadi hari buruk buat hati Sehun.

Cemburu? Bodo amat deh Sehun tidak perduli kalau ia memang cemburu, yang jelas ia jadi bad mood buat latihan.

"Eh, Sehun mau kemana?" tanya Kai begitu melihat Sehun bangun dari duduknya dipinggiran lapangan.

"Kemana saja" dibalas pake ketus sama Sehun.

"Yee, kan latihannya belum kelar brengsek!"

"Bodoh!"

"Kenapa si tuh anak?" Kai alih pada Chanyeol yang kebetulan baru datang entah dari mana.

"Lihat saja tuh, ada rusa lagi mesraan sama ketua" Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunjuk kearah tribun penonton didepan mereka.

Disana Kai ikutan noleh dan melihat kearah dimana Chanyeol tunjukan kepadanya. Benar saja disana ada Luhan beserta dua temannya tengah kegirangan ngobrol sama ketua team basket mereka. Pada saat itu Kai malah terkekeh aneh, sebelum ia jadi salah fokus dan malah keterusan melihati salah satu dari keempat pemuda disana.

Tepatnya pada pemuda bermata lebih besar itu, mereka kenalnya dengan nama Do Kyungsoo teman dekatnya si Luhan. Kalau dilihat-lihat saat pemuda itu tertawa matanya jadi menyipit terus bibir kaya hatinya itu tampak lucu kalau tertarik kedua sudutnya. Dan Kai suka itu jadi tampak manis. Eh, dia malah jadi tersenyum sendiri lihatnya.

 **Puk**

"Hayo, mukamu jelek banget Kai kalau senyum begitu!" dan tepukan Chanyeol dibahunya membuat lamunan Kai pada pemuda mata besar itu terganggu.

"Sialan!" si pelaku terkekeh setan.

"Lihat apaan sih? Jangan bilang kamu perhatiin si rusanya datar lagi?

"Yee ogep sembarangan nih. Eh, Yeol temannya Luhan yang mata besar itu manis juga yah..."

"siapa? Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

"Iya kali Kyungsoo? aku tidak tau namanya..."

"Iya namanya Kyungsoo, kenapa naksir kamu?"

"Kayanya deh." saat itu Kai kembali tersenyum aneh kaya om-om pedo baru nemu mangsanya.

..

..

..

"Eh, lihat tidak mukanya si datar? hancur banget deh hahaa..." tawa nista Baekhyun.

"Bener, ketahuan banget kalau cemburunya tuh" suara Kyungsoo ikutan.

"Iya, tapi kasihan juga tau."

"Yee _stupid_ , bagus lagi Lu biar dia tau rasa, kan ini memang rencana kita buat si Sehun cemburu. Kamu tidak senang apa Lu?"

"Yah, senang tapi juga kasihan Baek, muka datarnya kaya gitu, sampai dia latihannya tidak konsen tau."

Baekhyun hela nafasnya sedikit kesel juga sama teman rusanya satu ini, padahal sudah niat mereka buat panas-panasi si Sehun biar cemburu. Eh, pemuda rusa itu malah sempat-sempat merasa kasihan pada mantannya itu. Kan seharusnya dia senang karena berhasil buat si mantan benar cemburu buta.

Yah, jadi gini rencana mereka memang sengaja buat Sehun cemburu tadi. Dengan datang ketempat latihan basket dengan alasan mau melihat ketua team jalani latihannya. Sekalian menyemangati juga, apa lagi pake pura-pura ngobrol sok dekat sama Kris. Dekat banget malah serasa mengumbar kemesraan gitu.

Luhan yang tadi sengaja kasih minuman special buat Kris, bahkan sampe mengelap keringatnya Kris pake handuk pemuda tinggi itu. Dan mereka bertiga bisa lihat kalau hal itu diperhatikan oleh target mereka-si Sehun. Dan rencana berhasil dimana Sehun tiba-tiba saja pergi dari tempat latihan, padahal latihan mereka belum selesai.

Baekhyun jadi kegirangan sendiri akibat rencana mereka berhasil. Senangnya minta ampun padahal bukan dia yang jadi mantan si Sehun. Dia memang pemuda jahat kalau kalian ingin tau -_- Dan saat ini setelah berhasil melakukan rencana mereka akan balik kekelas. Karena waktu istirahat akan usai.

"Kan itu sudah jadi rencana awal Lulu sayang, sudah ah biarin saja si datar itu cemburu, yang penting sekarang dia bisa tau rasanya disakiti'kan."

"Aku setuju itu" Kyungsoo mangut-mangut setuju.

"Yaudah deh, terserah saja."

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah walau masih ada rasa tak enak begitu tau rencana mereka benar berhasil. Berhasil sudah membuat Sehun kesal-mungkin karena merasa cemburu seperti itu padanya.

..

..

..

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba waktu yang paling membahagiakan buat para siswa sekolah mereka. Lihat saja begitu bell berbunyi mereka jadi tidak perdulikan gurunya yang bahkan masih berada didepan kelas. Buru-buru simpunin perlengkapan belajar milik mereka, pakai tas terus siap melarikan diri dari kelas buat kembali keasrama.

Gurunya sih yah anteng-anteng saja habis juga keburu mau pulang tuh. Kan lumayan dari pagi sampai menjelang sore ngajari para siswa mereka. Yang bermacam-macam jenis siswanya, jangan dikira cuma siswa saja yang capek belajar sekolah hampir tiap hari. Para guru juga capek bahkan lebih apa lagi kalau sudah hadapi siswa yang merepotkan, yang kelakuannya macam-macam. Sampai ada yang tingkahnya kaya anak tk nakal minta diatur mulu.

Selain disekolah belum lagi para guru biasanya sibuk dirumah juga, terutama yang sudah berkeluarga kan capek juga harus mengurus rumah tangga mereka. Pokoknya guru juga manusia kali yang bisa capek sama pekerjaan mereka.

"Lu balik keasrama duluan yah, ada janji soalnya " pamit Baekhyun yang mana memang sudah rapi buat balik.

"Oh, iya deh hati-hati dijalan yah..." Luhan balas saja sambil masuki beberapa buku dalam tasnya. Terus Kyungsoo ikutan sudah siap juga.

"Aku juga Lu, hari ini ada les jadi mau langsung balik yah..."

"he'eum deh hati-hati Soo..."

"Kamu juga yah, byee..."

Sekedar anggukan Luhan balas melihat cukup lama kepergian temannya itu. Lalu menghela nafas kali ini dia bakal balik keasrama sendiri lagi deh. Sudah biasa sih apa lagi kaya gini dua temannya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka lainnya.

Usai memasukan semua barang-barangnya Luhan pun memakai tas ranselnya, bersiap meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi. Tapi baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah, bahkan baru saja berhasil keluar kelas suara seseorang lebih dulu terdengar menahannya.

"Luhan tunggu!"

Suara berat khas itu Luhan kenal sekali siapa pemiliknya. Ia sampai benar harus berhenti dan sedikit kejut begitu ia berbalik si pemanggil sudah jalan menghampirinya. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu memandang orang itu.

"A-ada apa Se-hun?" suaranya sampai bergetar dan Luhan mengukut mulut kecilnya itu. Ia mendadak gugup sumpah! Si mantan tiba-tiba memanggilnya, kan ia terkejut belum siap -_-

"Masih sama Kris juga yah?" nah, si Sehun malah bertanya kaya gitu mendadak juga.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, masih dekat sama Kris gitu?" Sehun dengan muka datar-masih memperjelas pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

"O-oh itu, iya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Mati saja kau Luhan! Disaat seperti ini ia malah jadi bego sendiri, dan itu cuma mendapatkan pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu dari Sehun. Lagi pula kenapa si datar ini jadi kaya kepo begitu padanya?

"Aku tanya, kenapa dekat dengannya?"

Luhan tidak tau ia harus merasa senang atau bagaimana, pasalnya entah kenapa Sehun bertanya seperti padanya. Bertanya kenapa ia dekat dengan Kris? Dan kenapa juga pemuda datar itu menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia juga tidak tau harus menjawabnya bagaimanakan? Tidak mungkin ia menjawab jika kedekatannya dengan Kris hanya untuk membuat si datar ini cemburu.

"Yah, hanya ingin dekat saja kok tidak masalah bukan, memangnya kenapa sih?" jawab saja seadanya itu yang akhirnya Luhan lakukan.

"Tidak, cuma tidak suka saja."

Hah? Jawaban apa itu? Seketika Luhan ingin batuk karena tersedak liurnya sendiri, dan ini akibat dari jawaban Sehun yang mendadak terdengar ambigu? Atau telinga Luhan mendadak tuli? Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Apa sih maksudmu Sehun, aku tidak ngerti tau."

"Bodoh, aku cemburu tau!"

What the fuck?

Oh, Luhan benar ingin mati saja sekarang.

Sehun cemburu katanya?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tbc**

 **Ahahahaaa...**

 **Lama banget gk jumpa dgn ff ini, entah kalian semua masih pada ingat atau kaga XD**

 **Sebelumnya, mungkin rada aneh yah dichap kali ini kalian bakal nemu kata-kata atau kalimat tidak baku disini. Jadi saya mau tanya kalian nyaman aja gk sama kata-kata itu? Karena jujur mungkin kedepan saya bakal tetap pakai kalimat tidak baku.**

 **Semacam percakapan biasa sehari-hari gitu, soalnya saya sendiri entah kenapa jadi leluasa aja pake kalimat tak baku seperti itu, yah mungkin kalian ada yg bakal gk nyaman rasanya. Gk tau juga kenapa saya jadi nyaman begitu, mungkin karena lama-lama ini saya sering baca ff hunhan diwattpad yg pake gaya bahasanya gk baku gitu.**

 **itu aja sih yg pengen saya infoin, selebihnya maaf kalo late banget ini updatenya hehee...**

 **So see you next chap yah :') makasih**


	7. Chapter 7 : Masih Cinta

**7\. Masih cinta**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan tampak bego dengan muka bengong-melongo, sesekali kedip-kedip manja mandang wajah tampan pemuda didepannya itu. Rasanya otak yang ia milikI seketika jadi tidak berfungsi karena terlalu terkejut mendapatkan serangan mendadak hanya dari ucapan pemuda itu. Ia benar tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan ada kata cemburu terlontarkan dari mulut tipis yang selama ini selalu jadi _favoritenya_.

Kalau bisa dihitung ada sekitar 2 menit 9 detik terlewati mereka hanya saling diam membisu. Saling tatap-menatap berbeda. Sebelum akhirnya otak Luhan kembali jalan lurus dan ia tersentak aneh.

"Hah? Apaan sih Sehun? Jangan bercanda deh!" tidak mau kelihatan begitu berharap dulu, Luhan memutar otak untuk bisa lebih tenang. Kan siapa tau telinganya malah salah nangkap dengarkan?

"Bercanda apa sih? Benar kok, tapi kalau tidak percaya yah tidak masalah. Aku tidak maksa kamu mau percaya atau tidak."

Lahh, si datar malah bilang kaya gitu kan Luhan jadi kembali bego dianya. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sudah mulai ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. Siap mekar kalau Sehun benar serius sama ucapannya tadi. Dengan begitu rencananya bersama duo centil berhasil dan Sehun telah mengaku sendiri seperti ini.

"Tau kok kamu'kan sengaja buat aku cemburu iyakan?"

Eh? Ketahuan ini ceritanya?

"I-ihh apaan sih? Percaya diri banget kamu kalau aku berbuat kaya gitu" gelak saja deh biar aman iyakan -_-

"Mungkin saja'kan? Kalau benar kamu berhasil tau."

Luhan kedip-kedip lagi matanya begitu melihat Sehun sudah bergerak balik badan, dan siap meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Karena hal itu Luhan yang masih belum percaya bertindak juga. Ikut jalan buat menyusul yang mau pergi duluan. Belum lagi mendadak ada satu pertanyaan yang jadi muncul diotaknya.

Kalau kemarin-kemarin Sehun bilang ia pengecut, tidak bertanya langsung mengenai alasan mereka putus. Maka kali ini Luhan mau nekat untuk bertanya langsung sama Sehun sendiri. Jadi dia ikutin Sehun yang pergi terus langsung bertanya tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

"Terus kenapa kamu mutusin aku Sehun?" pake teriak lagi sampe Luhan kejut sendiri kok dia jadi berani kaya gini yah? Terus cepat dia tutupin mulutnya itu.

Nah, yang ditanya denger jadi terpaksa berhenti melangkah. Diam dulu beberapa saat mungkin mencerna pertanyaan Luhan untuknya tadi. Luhan ikut berhenti pun memandang berkaca-kaca punggung berbaluk tas ransel milik pemuda itu. Menunggu jawaban pasti dari yang ditanya. Cukup lama juga nunggunya sampe Luhan kepo pake banget lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan, cuma..." suara Sehun sedikit terdengar kecil tapi Luhan mengerutkan alisnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sehun yang menggantung itu.

"Cuma apa?" benar kepo deh.

"Ayah aku tidak suka, karena waktu itu nilaiku jadi _anjlok_ tau..."

"Eh?"

Sehun berbalik juga kembali menghadap si mantannya itu, membalas tatapannya dengan raut wajah antara menyesal dan sedih. Sementara Luhan tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Maunya dia cuma denger keseluruhan alasan Sehun yang memutuskannya dulu.

"Maksudnya Sehun? Ngomong yang jelas dong!"

"Hahh...jadi waktu itu tuh ayah aku tau kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Awalnya dia tidak masalah kalau anaknya pacaran, tapi saat ulangan semester waktu itu nilaiku jadi menurun, kamu tau jugakan soal itu?" jelas Sehun akhirnya sempet bertanya dan Luhan cuma bisa balas mengangguk saja.

"Gara-gara itu ayah aku mengira nilaiku menurun karena terlalu sibuk pacaran, jadinya dia minta aku buat putusin kamu Luhan."

"A-apa?"

Luhan kejut lagi begitu akhirnya ia tau alasan Sehun memutuskannya. Dan tidak menyangka jika alasan itu hanya karena dari ayahnya si Sehun. Sampe ayah si mantannya ini menganggap menurunnya nilai si anak hanya karena terlalu sibuk pacaran. Oh tidak, Luhan jadi makin sakit hati. Bagaimana bisa ayah Sehun beranggapan seperti itu?

"Aku tentu saja menolak, memutuskanmu jelas-jelas kamu kekasihku yang masih aku sayangi, tapi ayahku malah mengancamku Lu, dia bilang bakal menyekolahkan-ku di jepang kalau tidak menurut. Yasudah dari pada aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, jadi aku terpaksa" Sehun dengan kepala yang ia tundukan, sedih mungkin?

Luhan yang akhirnya tau semuanya jadi ingin menangis kencang, jadi selama ini Sehun terpaksa memutuskannya? Hanya karena ayah pemuda itu, dan juga tak ingin pisah jauh jadi Sehun menuruti saja apa kemauan ayahnya. Biar masih bisa ketemuan gitu kalau tidak-kan Sehun bakal pindah ke jepang.

Oh, bodohnya Luhan sekarang yang baru tau alasan si mantannya itu. Selama ini ia hanya mementingkan perasaannya saja dari pada perasaan Sehun sendiri. Yang jelas-jelas lebih tersiksa mungkin karena terpaksa memutuskannya. Kasihan Sehun dan Luhan jadi merasa bersalah kepada pemuda itu.

"Sehun bodoh yah! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku lebih dulu? Kamu mutusin aku begitu saja, apa lagi tidak memberitahukanku alasannya. Dasar tembok bodoh hiks..."

Nah, jadi nangis benerkan habis Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kesel juga setengah mati akibat kebodohan mantannya itu.

"Eh, kok nangis Lu?" Sehun pake tanya lagi.

"Habis kamu bodoh sih hiks...hiks...bodoh banget ih kesel hiks..." Luhan balas terisak sambil mengomel kesel.

"Maaf kalau gitu..."

"Auahh...aku benci Sehun hiks...benci banget hiks..."

"Kok benci Lu? Tapi aku masih cinta kamu lho."

"Bodo amat! hiks..."

"Eh, Lu mau kemana? Luhaaannn..."

Sehun teriak kejut manggil Luhan yang taunya sudah lari kenceng menjauh entah kemana. Berlari masih terisak sedih, dia cuma kesel saja begitu tau Sehun bodoh banget tidak pernah kasih tau alasan mereka mutus. Baru tadi Luhan taunya makanya dia jadi mendadak sedih, kesel dan merasa bersalah sendiri. Kesel karena Sehun benar bodoh. Bodo amat deh sama teriakan Sehun yang memanggilnya dibelakang sana. Luhan cuma mau pergi jauh saja sekarang kalau perlu ketempat yang cuma ada dia doang disana. Terus nangis sampe habis air matanya.

Tapi walau begitu Luhan tidak bisa bohongin dirinya yang merasa legah dan juga senang karena Sehun bilang, mantannya itu masih cinta dengannya. Legah yah setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki perasaan padanya dan mereka masih bisa bersama. Iya tidak? Iyain aja yah hehee...

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Apaan ini coba? Gaje, receh gk mutu, humor gagal XD**

 **Hayoo pada seneng saya fast update hehee, bonus deh buat kalian soalnya saya sempet late banget kemarin :D**

 **eh, sumpah alasan Sehun mutusin Luhan nganu banget yeh, cuma ggra ayahnya doang wkwkwkkk kasihan :D terus maaf juga kalo ternyata mang pada gk nyaman sama gaya bahasa saya yg kemarin. Tapi ini gk non baku semua loh yah, hanya ada beberapa saja yg saya pakein dan ini hanya khusus ff ini kok, jdi tenang aja atuh XD**

 **Yosh! Itu aja deh, last see you next chap yah** :')


	8. Chapter 8 : Sakit Bawa Berkah

**8\. Sakit bawa berkah**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan nggak masuk ssaem, dia sakit badannya panas."

"Begitu yah? Sudah dibawa ke UKS sekolah?"

"B-belum ssaem, tadi katanya cuma perlu istirahat aja kok."

"Yasudah nggak apa-apa, kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Sehun mendengus kasar begitu pelajaran akan dimulai, dia lalu paling dimana ada kursi kosong milik Luhan nggak jauh didepan sana. Si mantan yang nggak masuk sekolah hari ini dan baru tadi Baekhyun memberitahukan kalau pemuda maniak bambi itu nggak masuk dikarenakan sakit. Seketika itu Sehun jadi nggak bersemangat, kaya loyoh gitu nggak ada tenaga. Padahal pagi tadi dia udah siapin mental dan rencana buat bicara baik-baik lagi sama si _doi_.

Eh, yang ada si mantan malah nggak masuk karena sakit. Gagal deh rencananya, mana rencananya Sehun mau ajak Luhan balikan. Sengaja biar si rusa nggak keburu diambil sama tiang jemuran tuh. Kan kalau sampe diambil Sehun bisa patah hati dong? Ingat bukan dia masih cinta mati sama si _doi_ , jadi bisa kiamat dunia Sehun kalau mantan diambil orang. Sekarang aja mukanya datar kaya jalanan aspal dipinggiran sungai Han. Nggak ada ekspresi yang enakin dikit dilihat gitu, terlalu datar sampe nyamuk aja ogah singgahnya -_-

Tapi biar datar gitu jangan kira nggak ada yang lirik dia, malah beberapa siswa perempuan dikelas mereka rela nggak dengarin ocehan guru mereka didepan kelas. Sibuk sendiri perhatiin wajah datar Sehun. Padahal yang diperhatiin masa bodoh cuma asik sama pikirannya sendiri. Yang lagi bad mood, tapi untungnya dia punya otak pintar masih berjalan dengan lancar. Dan Sehun sudah mengubah haluan rencananya yang bakal menjenguk si mantan entar saat waktu istirahat nanti.

Siapa tau bisa ngerawat Luhan yang lagi sakit, terus mereka balikan deh. Duhh jadi nggak sabar mah Sehun pingin cepet-cepet jadian lagi sama si rusa. Memikirkan segala hal soal Luhan, eh Sehun jadi senyam-senyum sendiri nggak tau apa kalau ada yang liat. Terus anggap dia udah gila kali senyum sendiri gitu. Mana senyumnya pake senyum tampan brengsek gitu, nggak tahan ahh XD

..

..

..

Istirahat telah tiba siswa pada berhamburan kaya kesetanan pergi ke kantin karena mules, mules akibat kelaparan tuh cacing-cacing diperut mereka sudah pada ngedisko. Minta diisi sebanyak mungkin. Tapi kalau untuk Sehun mah masih betah dikursinya sambil perhatiin duo centil aka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berceloteh-ria nggak guna didepan sana.

Ribut plus berisik nggak nyangka aja Sehun kalau Luhan betah banget sama dua orang itu. Berisiknya minta ampun dibicarain semuanya, entah itu penting atau nggak yang penting mah diceritain aja seseru mungkin. Sehun sebenarnya males banget hampiri dua orang itu, tapi demi rencananya si dia paksain aja. Bangun dari bangkunya terus jalan hampiri duo centil sambil masang muka males datar khasnya.

"Ekhem" pake dehem dulu biar mereka sadar kalau Sehun udah berdiri didepan mereka.

Dan Sehun dengus kecil malah mendapati reaksi duo centil berlebihan, kejut _alay_ pake mulut dibuka segala lagi. Iya tau kok Sehun kan orang tampan, tapi nggak gitu jugalah reaksinya.

"Jadi benar yah Luhan sakit?" langsung tanya aja Sehun biar cepet kelar.

"Se-hun, eh i-iya dia sakit..." pake gugup mah Baekhyun _alay_ banget deh.

"Sakit demam atau gimana?"

"Badannya panas gitu, terus pusing jadi dia tiduran aja diasrama" itu Kyungsoo yang jawab.

"Kenapa nggak ke UKS aja?"

"Dia nggak mau Hun, tau sendirikan Luhan penakut orangnya sama suntikan aja nangis liatnya."

"Jadi, sendiri aja diasrama?"

"He'eum" kini cuma anggukan doang dibalas oleh duo centil itu, sampe Sehun menghela nafas capek sendiri.

"Yaudah, thanks infonya..." terus Sehun main pergi aja gitu nggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dijidak duo centik yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa tuh si datar? Tumben yah."

"Iya, lagi kesambet kali sampe kaya gitu, tanya-tanya Luhan mulu."

"Bodoh ahh! Yuk kekantin Soo, lapar nih."

"ayok dah..."

..

..

..

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Siapahh? Ma-sukhh ajaahh..."

Sehun nggak balas apa pun walau suara Luhan kedengeran banget lagi nggak enak badan tuh. Lemes kaya mau sekarat. Jadi gini rencana Sehun yang usai tanya basa-basi sama duo centil soal keadaan Luhan. Dia masuk tancep gas pergi keasrama buat menjenguk Luhan dikamar si mantan. Nah, udah sampe dia langsung ngetok pintunya dibalas sama suara parau Luhan.

 **Cklek**

Sudah dipersilahkan masuk sama yang punya kamar langsung aja Sehun buka pintunya, perlahan masuk kedalam dan langsung disuguhi sebuah gundukan selimut tebal disalah satu ranjang kamar itu. Sehun yakin pasti isi gundukan itu adalah rusa betina, maksudnya si mantan Luhan. Tanpa mau kasih tau dirinya yang datang, Sehun jalan lebih dekat dan meraih sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Baekhyun'kan udah aku bilang nggak usah cemas kaya gitu! Aku cuma mau tiduran aja kok, okay!" oceh Luhan masih serak nggak tau siapa yang sebenarnya orang yang dia ajak ngomong itu. Dikira Baekhyun yang datang padahalkan si mantannya.

"Masih sakit?" akhirnya Sehun ambil suara juga.

Terlihat gundukan disana tersentak kejut mungkin sampe suasana jadi hening sesaat. Sebelum gundukan itu kembali bergerak tersibak dan Sehun dapat melihat wajah kejut merah Luhan menatapinya.

"Kamu? Se-Sehun?" Luhan bener kejut nggak nyangka aja tiba-tiba si mantan tampannya ada dikamar asrama.

"iya aku."

"Ke-kenapa ada disini? Mau apa kamu disini?" si rusa itu jadi gelagapan nggak jelas, lihat Sehun aja udah kaya lihat hantu tampan.

"Menjengukmu, kamu sakitkan? Jadi aku kemari" santai saja Sehun jawabnya.

Luhan bergumam nggak jelas terus paksain bangun dari tidurnya buat duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Wajah ditekuk masih merah sempat malu-malu kucing nggak percaya aja kalau Sehun bakal mau jenguk dia diasrama. Habis dari nekuk wajahnya Luhan tersentak berdebar-debar pasalnya saat ini satu tangan Sehun sibuk menyentuh keningnya. Memastikan kondisinya saat ini dan Sehun bisa rasain badan Luhan memang cukup panas. Pasti pemuda rusa ini masih demam.

"Masih panas, udah minum obat belum?" tanya Sehun usai jauhin tangannya dikening Luhan.

"Belum" Balas singkat Luhan pake nada kecil berbisik.

"Makan udah?" kali ini Luhan menggelengkan kepala takut-takut, saat itu Sehun berhela nafas agak jengah. Gimana mau sembuh makan dan minum obat aja belum?

"Kenapa belum? Bagaimana mau sembuh kalau begitu?" Sehun agak jengkel, Luhan cuma bisa nunduk lagi.

"Maaf..." terus mencicit kaya burung pipit/?

"Malah minta maaf, yasudah tunggu disini yah! Aku ambilkan makanan dulu sama sekali minta obat penurun panas."

Sehun beranjak bangun niatnya mau ambil makanan buat Luhan dikantin, sekalian deh minta obat penurun panas di UKS sekolah. Nah, Luhan yang dapati sikap Sehun yang begitu perhatian padanya jadi berkaca-kaca, dia mau nangis aja karena terharu. Nggak salah dia pernah jadiin Sehun pacarnya. Pemuda itu memang begitu sempurna bagi Luhan.

"Sehun..." panggilnya kecil ketika Sehun udah mau balik badan pergi. Pemuda pucat itu jadi terpaksa berhenti bergerak dan kembali mandang Luhan.

"Yah?"

"Nanti kesini lagi'kan?"

"Iya, aku bakal kembali kok,kan cuma ambil makanan sama obat doang."

"Yaudah, tapi jangan lama yahh..."

Diam-diaman sebentar sebelum Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum simpul, terus dia kembali bawa tubuhnya mendekat ke Luhan. Merunduk sedikit buat mengusap kepala si rusa lembut banget. Luhan sampe mendongak balik natap dengan wajah udah merah kaya tomat busuk.

"Aku tau, nggak lama kok tunggu aku aja yah sebentar disini, okay!" terus Luhan manggut-manggut kaya puppy lucu gitu.

 **Cup**

"Yaudah, aku pergi dulu..."

 **Cklek**

 **Blam!**

Pintu udah ketutup lagi Luhan masih diam membatu ditempat, bukan nggak ada kerjaannya sampe diam gitu kaya orang gila. Tapi karena mendadak tubuhnya jadi membeku, terus pipinya jadi panas kaya habis ditampar maut sama Baekhyun. Apa lagi tepat dibekas bibir tipis pemuda yang baru aja pergi dari kamarnya. Luhan rasa mimpi apa dia semalam sampe Sehun sempat-sempat nyium pipinya tadi.

Iya memang, jadi tadi tuh Sehun bener nyium dia mana dipipi lagi. Duhh makanya Luhan jadi kaya batu gitu nggal nyangka. Sampe lama terus diam kaya gitu barulah Luhan memamerkan senyuman kelewat senengnya itu. Sambil mengangkup kedua pipinya kesenangan.

"Sehun perhatian banget sih, Kyaaaaa...dia nyium aku Uwaaaa..." menjerit deh kaya anak gadis baru dicuri ciumannya sama laki-laki yang dia suka. Sampe lupa kalau dia tuh dalam mode sakit. Bodoh amat bagi Luhan mah, yang penting ada Sehun ngerawat dia sekarang.

Dan Luhan bakal mau sakit terus kalau kaya gini caranya biar terus diperhatiin sama si datarnya. Kan lumayan tuh. Anggap aja sakitnya tuh hari ini telah membawa berkah untuknya, berkah bisa deket-deket lagi sama mantan. Terus bisa balikan deh, ahoyy nggak tuh? XD

. **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tbc**

 **Ngereceh gagal mulu yeh, bodo amat deh and sorry kalo gaya bahasa saya jadi absurd plus ancur kaya gini hehee...**

 **Udah ahh...next dichap selanjutnya byee :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : PEMBERITAHUAN!

Ini bukan update'an yah para readers saya kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan pemberitahuan kepada kalian semua, terutama para readers saya, walau saya gk yakin apa masih ada sedia jadi readers saya disini apa gk.

Mungkin ini suatu pemberitahuan yang bakal mengecewakan kalian semua, baik siapa pun. Pemberitahuannya bahwa saya sudah berpikir secara keseluruhan dan yakin jika saya bakal berhenti untuk menulis segala ff di akun saya ini.

Saya bakal menulis disini tepatnya di ffn aka

Bukan berhenti keseluruhan, saya hanya akan tetap menjadi salah satu author lama di dunia per-fanfic'an, tapi hanya khusus di Wattpad. Intinya saya akan pindah beralih ke wattpad dan mungkin hanya akan fokus ke satu tempat saja. Bukan berarti saya benar berhenti dalam dunia ff, khususnya pairing HunHan, bukan pindah fandom atau pun otp yah, karena saya masih terlalu sayang dengan otp top satu ini. Bagi saya HunHan itu otp yang paling hebat dari otp lainnya. Saya gila pada mereka, jadi gk bakal pindah ke mana pun.

Saya tau ini bukan hal yang baik buat kalian-mungkin? Apa lagi bagi para pembaca yang hanya bisa hadir diffn, tidak di wattpad. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan bulat saya, walau kalian pasti bakal kecewa or lebih parahnya membenci author semacam saya?

Saya pahami itu, ada banyak alasan mengapa saya alih lapak, yang mungkin kalian cukup tau mengapa? Itu juga jika kalian ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi saya, tepatnya seorang author yg lama. Jujur akhir-akhir saya udah gk bisa meluangkan waktu buat banyak ff, yang setiap buat lalu dipost ke ffn hanya dapat respon seperempat bagain dari banyaknya penghuni ffn.

Siders, adalah salah satu alasan saya yang begitu kuat. Mengapa? Ah pasti kalian sudah banyak tau keluhan semacam itu yang mang biasa terjadi di sini, bayangkan lagi capek-capek buat ff, mikir keras gimana bisa buat menarik ceritanya, lalu para peminat bisa sedia memberikan respon yang baik. Trus dari itu semua cuman sebagian dapatnya? Rasanya sama aja kaya gk dihargain.

Saya juga jadi author udah lama banget disini, dari tahun 2014 mungkin itu tidak begitu lama bgi kalian, tapi bagi saya yg ngejalaninya udah lama banget. Dapat susah, mudahnya berkarya diffn. Tapi emang mungkin karena semua cerita ff yang saya buat gk lebih dari cerita pasaran, gk bermutu, hanya sekedar cerita tanpa ada hikmah atau nilai-nilai baik dari inti cerita tersebut.

Apa sih? Saya hanya author biasa yang mang udah lama berkarya disini, tapi gk pernah bisa sehebat layaknya para author yg populer baik yang udah lama atau yang baru menjadi author diffn. Jujur kadang sebagai author saya yakin, ada rasa iri yang bakal kalian rasakan kalo udah ngliat ff pra author lain dan cerita mereka lebih laris dan banyak pembacanya disana. Itu saya alami dan saya berkata jujur.

mungkin mang cerita saya aja yang emang masih lemah dari cerita ff lainnya^^

Maka dari itu, saya telah memutuskan hal ini baik-baik. Ada baiknya jika saya berhenti sekarang. Dan otomatis semua ff tak bermutu saya disini, bakal saya hentikan update'annya. Maaf jika itu sangat mengecewakan. Ini sudah jalan yang saya ambil, moga kalian bisa memakluminya.

Makasih buat segala sesuatu khususnya para readers saya selama ini telah setia kepada saya, dari awal berkarya disini, hingga detik ini^^ maaf udah mengecewakan banget yah^^ krna hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan. Kalo mau marah sama saya silahkan, saya bersedia kok mau dimaki-maki juga ehehee...

moga juga dengan kepergian saya dari sini kalian bisa menerimanya, toh saya rasa masih ada diluar sana Author favorite kalian masih bertahan^^

Sekali lagi maaf semua dan makasih udah menemani saya selama ini berkarya didunia fanfiction :')

Last, byee...

Annyeong, selamat tinggal para readers semuanya^^

Thanks^^

Salam terakhir author xdhinnie0595

 **Kaltim/06/09/17**


End file.
